There are numerous games involving the use of a ball or other form of projectile, and there are many kinds, sizes, and shapes of balls or projectiles. Balls are hard or soft; bouncy or limp; solid, stuffed, or inflated; spherical or elongated; small, medium, or large. There are disks, javelins, horseshoes, quoits, and boomerangs. They all serve special purposes.
An object of this invention is to provide a new game projectile which lends itself to several new uses.